


Cat Sìth

by Maotuan2333



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Cat, Gen, I'm Crazy, Sad and Happy, Sentient Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maotuan2333/pseuds/Maotuan2333
Summary: It's March 10th. Happy birthday Edward Kenway!This is an alternate ending for Kenways because I cannot cope with the sad original story.I fed the logic of this story to my cat as dinner.A strange story of how a cat can repay gratitude. Some details are inspired by the novel Assassin's Creed: Forsaken.Also, this is a translation of my own work and my first translation.The cat in the story is not the real Cat Sìth in Celtic mythology. What I am referring to with the mythical creature is that the cat is sentient.English is my second language, please don't kill me.
Kudos: 4





	Cat Sìth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [化猫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922342) by [Maotuan2333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maotuan2333/pseuds/Maotuan2333). 



Edward found that cat on a rainy day, more precisely, the cat followed him home. He didn’t take a carriage on that day, just walking down the streets in London with an umbrella in his hand. While going through an alley, he saw the cat curled up under an eave. He halted for a while, checked his pockets while realizing that he wouldn’t carry any food in this circumstance, so he had to give up on the thoughts of feeding it. However, after a few steps he trended, the cat followed him all the way back to Queen Anne's Square. It meowed at the door, likely asking permission to get in, as Edward bent over and reached out his hand, the cat entered the house and rubbed its soaked head against his hand, leaving nothing but rainwater from its fur.  
  
The cat has nothing to do with preciousness, the fur on its back is filled with the colors of black and some different shades of orange, messed up like an unattractive cloak in the heavy wind and rain. Similarly, the muddy water stained the white fur around its snout and on its abdomen. Without any warning, the kitty started shaking the rainwater everywhere, almost spilling the little plate of milk that a maid just handed over to Edward, while leaving mud and water stains on his exquisite coat. Instead of getting angry, Edward smiled and told the maid to bathe the cat while standing up so he could go change. Later, the maid brought the news that the little fellow that followed him home is a “her”.  
  
She was a stray cat, so Edward always kept an eye on her when she got close to Jenny and Haytham, there would be no chance to keep the cat in the house if she scratches his children. Thankfully, she’s pretty intimate with Jenny. When Jenny is doing her needlework, the cat is either taking a nap in the sunlight, constantly playing a reel of thread near her, or purring while rubbing Jenny’s palm every time she reaches her hand out. The calico cat had no name at the beginning, but as Jenny started to call her “Kassie”, everyone in the house took the name naturally.  
  
Haytham seemed to prefer a dog that his father would have brought back, probably as majestic as Thatch, the Irish Bloodhound owned by the family, but Kassie’s vitality quickly drew the young boy’s attention. Though he is much more sophisticated than his peers, the playful nature of a young child quickly brought them close as playmates. When he made the little discovery that Kassie would pat the light spots on the floor, he quickly found some reflective trinkets and started using the moving light spots to play with her. As for his studying or training time with his father, Kassie sometimes sat aside and watched them silently. Later, as Haytham recalled, the expression in Kassie’s eyes resembled more of a hunter while observing their training, but shows the slightest harm due to her species.  
  
“Meow… Meow…” Though she made a good relationship with the two children, Kassie is most intimate with Edward, the man who brought her home. As long as there are chances, she would follow Edward around the house most of the time and never stay too far apart from him. The mew outside the door at this moment is the whining for Edward left her outside of the bedroom earlier. Assured that Tessa would not mind her, Edward moved the cat bed into the bedroom. Sometimes, they would find that Kassie was sleeping on their bed the next morning, but even they make the slightest move, the cat would jump off the bed immediately and do a nice big stretch as nothing had happened. Numerous people who know Edward believe that he prefers dogs, but when seeing Edward stooping down feeding cheese the calico cat with an open palm, they can’t help but are surprised. Not even Edward himself can tell the reason clearly, could be the credit to the cats on his ship which helped catch mice.  
  
Edward’s office hours might be Kassie’s favorite because it is the perfectly justifiable time for her to take his lap, or a corner of his desk, for her own, and staring at the ancient secrets written by his nib. Edward has always been particularly serious with these businesses, however, during a night lightened by the bright silver moonlight, and with just a little glimmer of the stars, while trying to catch a moth, her ink-stained front paw stamped a black pawprint at the center of the Assassin symbol on the paper aside. Edward paused with a smile, put one finger in front of his lips, making a hush motion for the innocent-looking cat, looking at her like she was also a part of the secret. Kassie jumped onto his laps obediently, curled up into a furball, and started purring as if she understood her “duty”. Edward inserted the stamped piece of paper in his diary and it later became a memento of her.  
  
Before Birch’s frequent visit, everyone thought that Kassie is cute, tamed, gentle, and even sensible, yet to people’s shock, the meeting with Birch resulted in hissing and erected fur on her arched back. The maid who cares for her daily also got startled by Kassie’s aggression when she was asked by Edward to take the cat away. On the exact same day, the cat scratched out stitches of the hem of Birch’s coat which was hung beside the front door, a behavior never occurred in the past. The situation only intensified as time passed by, Kassie not just ambushed Birch during his visitings from various locations: near table legs, on top of cabinets, or chair backs, she even put her paws covered by dust from the top of cabinets into Birch’s teacup. At many departures, Birch had some small wounds on his body, the worst one among them was a bleeding wound on the back of his left hand with a length close to 2 inches-when he reached out to open the window, Kassie leaped out from the space behind the curtain and gave him a scratch, then began kicking and biting after she clasped Birch’s forearm, the man almost tossed her out of the window due to shock.  
  
After this ambush, Kassie was locked away by Edward in the bedroom when Birch paid his visits. Of course, she never intended to give up on this, every time after Birch’s departure, Edward would see Kassie rolling around, licking her fur, or stretching on his pillow as he opens the door. Even after being chased away, the cat would return to the pillow when unnoticed and continue her outrage. There was no way to appease her for that, he would always sneeze a few times due to the cat hair on his pillow throughout those nights. As for Kassie, she would always keep away from the bed like she has been mistreated, even if Edward or Tessa carried her to the bed, the cat always broke free, escaping from their embrace and curled in the cat bed in melancholy for the whole night.  
  
Following Kassie’s “penalty” to Birch, Jenny would always give her some extra treat. The girl and the cat are like those besties who hate the same person, laughing stealthily together at his misery. Jenney’s sighs and her long-lasting sorrow seemed to be the new reasons for Kassie’s tantrum against Edward, but after all, she’s just a cat. Cats are known for being capricious and mysterious, Edward took all these behaviors as “cat’s temperament”.  
  
Two years flowed away in London, in this mansion like the water in the Thames. The weather got colder day by day as November departing, while December approaching. Haytham, who’s about to celebrate his tenth birthday, has found out that Kassie has frequently been in some sort of trance when they played in the past two months. The servants said that a few male stray cats have been wandering around the house, which probably made Kassie uneasy. They have been extra alerted to shut all windows and doors, but that didn’t seem to calm her at all. One month ago, Haytham saw his mother asking the maid to remove the cat bed from her bedroom because she could no longer bear the noise of baffling door-scratching around midnight done by the once quiet and obedient Kassie. Since that, as the twilight fades, it got harder to find her in this huge mansion. Luckily, the doors and windows are all shut, she wouldn’t be able to leave the house. Haytham tries to feed Kassie with some dried fish, but she is obviously not in the mood, the young boy can only give up.  
  
The unexpected thing happened at Haytham’s birthday eve¬—A few armed men attacked the Kenway mansion, in such panic and chaos, the two soldiers hired by Edward and some servants met their fate at the murderer’s blades. Edward leaped over the banister and reached the first floor—Two of the intruders rushed their way to the games room. He made a quick but extremely torturous decision to protect the Brotherhood’s hard work over his family. As he followed those intruders closely into the games room, the first thing he heard was the annoyed, fury groan of one intruder with twisted scream and growl of a cat mixed in. Even though it takes only a moment to drag the crazy cat from his face, that one short moment of distraction is enough for an experienced assassin. Edward lunged his sword, took his life with a single stab. The fresh and bloody claw marks on his left eye were lightened by the dim moonlight for just a flash, the now lifeless body fell on the ground. The second man, however, was a lot more agile. He dodged multiple fatal attacks from Edward, even did some counterattack, lacerating Edward’s shoulder, leaving a ferocious wound. Still, the thug’s power was no match for Edward’s, when Haytham showed up at the door worried, Edward already sliced his throat. The scum with pointy ears now collapsed on the floor with his partner, with blood flowing from his throat, making a disgusting grunt from his sliced trachea. Yet, things were not over, the last intruder set the house on fire according to their malicious plan, with all his fellows dead, he could only flee with panic. The smoke spread quickly through the hallway, the survivors in the house certainly need to escape. Edward proceeded to take Haytham out, at the moment he heard Haytham spoke quietly: “Father, Kassie…” Edward turned back, seeing clearly the furry creature lying near one leg of the grand piano. He rushed over to scruff the cat and handed her over to Haytham, the next moment, he took his son out of the burning house.  
  
After getting out, they were relieved to find that Jenny and Tessa are both unharmed. Fortunately, the fire was also put out quickly. This horrible night did not end in the worst way possible.  
  
Yet for Kassie, it’s a different story. Haytham could feel something was wrong when he got Kassie in his arms. If it wasn’t for the labored breath, he would even believe that the cat is dead. In the carriage to Bloomsbury, Edward traced down her spine with his hand, it was almost instant that he found the oddness on Kassie’s spine—The man who was scratched by her must have tossed her so hard to the leg of the piano and caused such terrible injury. Her weakening breath manifested her fate. A hoarse and weak meow came from the cat’s opened mouth, she could barely raise her front paw and touch Edward’s hand. Her azure cat eyes looking at Edward intently, just like how she did on that rainy day, at their house door. Haytham put the dying cat on Edward’s lap. The road is a little bumpy, but this time, the naughty kitty closed her eyes slowly, and fell asleep peacefully, on Edward’s laps.  
  
Many things have happened since that event, including the disappearance of Birch in their life. Though Haytham did not care about it much, he had the instinct that it’s more than what he sees. The “real training” Edward mentioned also started after they settled down again. At the time everything settled, Jenny and Haytham dug a small pit in the backyard of their house on Queen Anne's Square, buried Kassie inside a wood box. Haytham got a pretty stone for her as a tombstone. He doesn’t wanna admit that he shed tears for Kassie as Jenny did, but he won’t forget this brave friend.  
  
“Sir.” A woman with an odd look on her face strikes up a conversation with Edward while he’s taking a walk.  
“Yes?” It is a bit awkward, but Edward replies with manners.  
“ I am a psychic, there is an animal spirit beside you…” The woman points near his feet, “You will be blessed.”  
Edward’s sight follows to where she pointed, then smiles kindly: “Is that so? I’m counting on that.”  
The blue phantom near his feet rubs his leg gently. Actually, Edward never needs the lady to tell him about that, although he gets older year by year, his keen senses never decline. His little tail has always been there with him.


End file.
